five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Kazu Trains Yukimaro In Chakra Control (Session 1)
''Necrose: It was a bright and sunny morning in Konoha as Kazu stepped out of his apartment door a jelly filled doughnut hanging from his mouth it was winter so it was a bit cold outside with a light breeze blowing rolling the leaves that had fallen from trees down the road of the village. As he closed the door behind him Kazu looked at his watch and to check to time so he wouldn't be late to meet his first student, he then finished eatting his doughtnut and lifted his arms above his head streching. Kazu then bent his knees and pushed off the ground jumping onto a building near by then another. He jumped from building to building heading out of the village for a canyon water filled canyon he often trained alone at, as he made his way there he wondered if his student had gotten the scroll that was delivered to him the night before. After leaving the village and running through the forest for awhile Kazu reached the canyon, he came to a stop at the beginning of the clearing that lead from the forest to the canyon. He stood there his white hair blowing in the breeze, he wore a black headband with the Konoha symbol on it, a green flak jacket with the village symbol on the back, under the flack jacket a sleeveless black shirt, sitting on the back of the flak jacket was his katana that went across the back the handle sticking out over his right should the bottem of the sheath stopping near his waist, black shinobi pants with a bandage wrapped around his right leg with a kunai pouch sitting a top it, black shinobi sandles that covered his shin, and two black shinobi pouchs sat on the back of his pants filled with is ninja tools. Kazu reached into his ninja pouch pulling out a lollipop and placed it into his mouth as he sat on the ground folded his arms and looked around the area the canyon was surrounded by a thick forest, in the cayon was a river that rest at the bottem of a huge waterfall, on top of the cayon walls was a big area of flat ground with a few large rocks around it was the perfect place for both normal and water training this being the reason Kazu had picked it. After glancing over the area Kazu turned his attention to the forest and waited foe his student to arrive.'' '' '' Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: '*Yukimaro awakens early in the morning with a large yawn. He rolls out of bed with a thump and makes his way into the kitchen where he makes himself a cup of instant ramen and has himself a glass of water. Once he had finished his breakfast and was a bit more awake he started his usual routine of 1000 sit ups, pull ups, and push ups before hitting the showers and exiting his home. He wore his usual Kaguya Hakama with a sash tied tightly around his waist. He had a few pouches along the sash and kept his white hair parted. He stretches and pops some of his bones loudly before making his way to the nearby Dango shop and ordered a case of 24 sticks, making a total of 72 dango. He headed off to go to the canyon that was spoken of in the scroll so he could start his training with his sensei, he was somewhat excited but also a little worried. He had hoped this would be enough dango to last the session, it would be a shame if he ran out. Yukimaro started ioncreasing his pace once outside of the village, darting through the forest with the case of dango on his back. he eventually makes it to the large canyon area where he sees his sensei sitting with a sucker in his mouth. Yukimaro hops over next to him and sets the case down before bowing* "Greetings Kazu-sensei. I am prepared to start my training at any time that you deem fit."'' '' '' ''Necrose:' Kazu stood as he noticed his student come in from the clearing, as he was greeted by his student he smiled and greeted him back. "Ello there you must be Yukimaro." He dusted off his clithing as his student spoke once more, after hearing the words he smile once again at the words and spoke as he pulled the lollipop from his mouth. "Glad to hear you are ready to train. Today we will be learning chakra controll." Kazu jumped from the top of the canyon cliff landing on top of the water. He yell up to his student. "Your goal is to controll focus your chakra into your feet and and match the movements of the water in order to stand on the water without sinking." Kazu placed his lollipop back into his mouth the stick poking out of the right side of his mouth. "Now jump down hear and give it a go." '' '' Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: '*Yukimaro watched as his sensei jumped to the water, he had seen many shinobi do this and was always wanting to try it himself, he had heard you can only learn it through trial and error so now was as good of time as any. Yukimaro would take off his hakama leaving him in just his white pants and sandles. He would leap down, applying chakra to his feet. As soon as he hit the water it was quite a sight to behold, it was almost as if he had slipped on ice, he went falling backwards and crashed into the water with a loud splash. Yukimaro gasped for air as he fought against the current and made his way to the edge of the water, his hair in his face and completly soaked* "No fair! you make it look easy!" *Yukimaro would complain as he gets out of the water and shakes himself off* "What did I do wrong? did I apply to much? to little?" *Yukimaro sighs and thinks on his failure, perhaps he needed to focus more on the soles of his feet.*'' '' '' ''Necrose:' Kazu chuckled as he watch his student fumble about and crash into the water. He the lollipop stick from his mouth the candy at the tip of it now gone. He listened as his student rambled and complained about his failed attempt. He walked across the water over to his student who is now standing soaking wet on the bank of the river at the bottem of the canyon."What you wanna do is focus the chakra into your feet but not keep it at a constant amount, you need to match the movement of the flowing water with your chakra focusing the right amount needed to match the flow and movement at the surface." He gestured for his student to walk towards him onto the water. "Try again this time concentrate on movement of the surface of the water." He watched and waited for the boy's next attempt. '' '' Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: '*Yukimaro listened to his sensei's advice and rubbed his chin while looking at the water. He would apply chakra to his feet again and gently places a foot on the water, he feels the current below him and tries to match it as best he can. He takes a step and balances himself on the water, he grins and starts walking a bit before tripping and falling back into the water with another loud splash. He swims back over to the edge and grumbles as he gets back out, shaking the water off again and cursing under his breath* "This is crazy, how am I supposed to keep up with such a fast current?" *Yukimaro mumbles as he applies chakra to his feet aggin and places his foot on the water, testing different variants of chakra to see what felt best for the current.*'' ''Necrose :' Kazu chuckled again as his student crashed into the water once more. He looked over to his student and spoke in a serious tone "You just have to concentrate, clear you mind feel the flow of the river and movement of the surface under your feet then adjust your chakra." Kazu walked over placing his feet on the bank lifting one leg and hoving his foot over the water. "If it helps just place one foot on the water at a time, get a feel for then try walking after adjusting your chakra. Come on now give it another go." Kazu walked back onto the water and stood across from is student and waited for his student to attempt it once again. '' '' Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: '*Yukimaro takes his advice and just tries one foot at a time, he manages to stand and just stays put, getting a feel for the adjustment of chakra, he smiles and starts walking finally getting the hang of it, it was starting to feel more natural to him to adjust his chakra* "I think im starting to get the hang of it sensei." *He would say almost gleefully as he picked up his pace a little. Ideas started forming in his head on how he could incorporate this into his training. the thought excited him. he soon was managing to jump and land back on the water without falling, though he lost his balance a couple of times. he would walk back over to his sensei* "I think now i just need practice."'' ''Necrose:' Kazu smiled as he noticed his student walking towards him on the water. He then jumped back about twenty feet landing on the surface of the water once again then he move his hands in front of his chest and quickly made the Snake hand sign. His cheeks began to puff up , he then opened his mouth and a large amount of water spewed from it the amount alot less then it would be if he were to be in a serious battle, "Water Release Exploding Water Shock Wave." he said as the water that was release from his mouth rushed down the river creating a medium sized wave that hurled itself towards Yukimaro. "Try and keep yourself ontop of the surface, and remember adjust your chakra!" He yelled at his student as his body began to flicker out and he reappeared about 15 feet behind his student useing his Body Flicker prepared to help his student if need be. ''Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yukimaro's eyes widen as his teacher unleashed a jutsu* "Why sensei! why would you do this to me!?" *Yukimaro tires his best to ride the wave, struggling and flailing all over the place as he did so before being swallowed up by the wave, coughing and hacking drom the water as he tried his best to make his way back to the edge of the water where he sits soaked, glaring at his sensei's little stunt* "A little warning would be very much appreciated next time!" *He grumbles as he wrings out his hair and gets water out of his sandles. He then gets back on the water with a sigh, seeming to be much better now and able to walk on the current without to much thought*'' '' '' ''Necrose: As his student stood surface of the river the water near him begain to sprout up out of the river almost as if a tree made of water was starting to grow from the river. The water began to take shape of a person, eventually it became whole, it was Kazu who had used his Hydrification to become part of the river as the wave rushed over him. Once his body became solid again he looked over to his student and chuckled. "You have to be prepared for whatever is thrown at you in the field of battle. If that was an enemy attack you would have been real trouble, Now shall we try this once more?". Kazu's body flickered once more used the extreme speed of his Body Flicker he appeared fifteen feet in front of his student this time and once again formed his hands into the seal of the Snake his cheeks puffed up and released water from his mouth this time more then the last time. The water hit the river and created a bigger wave this one extended about 5 feet from the surface of the river and rushed towards his student. He quickly melted into the river using his Hyrdrifaction following behind the wave in order to grab if student if he wasn't able to keep himself up on the surface of the water.'' '' '' Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: '*Yukimaro narrows his eyes as his sensei prepares another attack. He could do this, he knows he can. this is nothing. all it takes is concentration. These are the thoughts he would think as he monitered the chaklra in his feet. When he sees his sensei release a larger wave than before he molds the chakra in his feet accordingly and lets it ride underneath him, he jumps when the wave is at its peak and lands past it back on the stream. he smirks at his sensei* "Is that all you got?" *The little bastard was staring to get cocky, a common occurence for him when he masters a new skill. Regardless yukimaro went to the canyon wall and started climbing back up. he was hungry and wanted to eat the dango he brought along, he waves for his sensei to come join him*'' '' '' ''Necrose:' While Yukimaro is sitting eatting his dango Kazu appears in from of his sprouting out the ground as water, his body becoming soild again he takes his finger and flicks it across Yukimaro's forehead looking down at him with a serious face. "Your cockiness will be your undoing." Kazu sat next to Yukimaro and pulled out a summoning scroll, he opened it and touched his hand to it and in a puff of smoke appeared a bundle of sweets and some riceballs Kazu had prepared last night as a reward for finishing the first part of the chakra controll training."Help yourself Kazu said as he reached for a rice ball and took a bite out of it. "Todat was only part one of your training. Tomorrow we shall meet here again at the same time, and you shall start part two of your chakra controll training." after he spoke Kazu stood up and stretched out his arms above his head."Enjoy the snacks." He said as he saluted his student then his body begain to flicker out and he dissapeared leaving his student to enjoy his reward. '' '' '''Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: '*Yukimaro smiles at the sweet but raises an eyebrow when his sensei disappears.* "What kind of sensei do I have? Dosnt even care to stay for sweets? Whats wrong with him?" *Yukimaro shakes hios head in dissappointment as he starts chowing down on the sweets, after a couple of hours he managed to down what his sensei had left him and about half the dango he brought. At this time he decided to pack everything up and start heading back to the village. He smirks at his success and once arriving in the village he heads home to do his routine training, this time opting to do it while on top of water. He then decides it was time for a shower and well deserved rest*''